Gone and Done Now
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Kendall is a meth addict. James finds him passed out in an alley. James and Logan try to help him out but will Kendall let them? Strong language and drug usage. Will moved to M later. It's not a Kames, mentions of Jagan.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing! **_

_**Summary: Kendall is a meth addict. James finds him passed out on the ground. James and Logan both try to help him out but will Kendall let them? **_

_**Mentions of Jagan and maybe Kenlos (i'm not sure yet) **_

_**Loosely based off the song Just To Get High- Nickelback. **_

Stars littered the night sky the skyscrapers had their lights brightly lit. Cars speeding down the streets and music blaring from club speakers. James is walking back to his and Logan's apartment after getting a few things from the mini market. As he walks passed a dark alley he sees someone lying on the ground possibly passed out. He soon realizes that it's his best friend Kendall he races over to him.

" Kendall? Kendall," he says. Kendall doesn't stir. He whips out his cell phone to call his boyfriend, Logan.

" James, is everything all right?" Logan concern asks.

" Logie, Kendall is passed out again could you pick us, we about three blocks from the apartment," James can hear Logan grab his car keys as they make a clinking sound.

" Ok I'm leaving now. Be careful, Jaime." Logan hangs up.

James takes notice of Kendall's melted fingertips and scars on his lips from his drug usage of meth. He lets out a sigh, this is the third time this month that James, Logan or Carlos has found Kendall passed out somewhere from getting high.

Logan pulls up next to the two James slides Kendall into the backseat. James moves up to the passenger's seat.

" He did meth again didn't he?" Logan questions. James nods in reply and they both sigh. They don't understand why their best friend was doing this to himself. They were very concerned. One time Logan discovered that Kendall robbed someone and sold his mother's ring.

_Kendall stumbles into Logan's and James' apartment, he's currently staying there for the passed two months. Logan comes out of the kitchen and sees Kendall counting money. _

" _Kendall where did you get that money?" _

" _I had this money for a while now Logan," Logan saw right through that. He obviously was lying Kendall doesn't have a job and none of his friends gave him money. _

" _Tell me the truth Kendall." Kendall doesn't answer keeps on counting, " Tell me now!" Logan yells at Kendall causing him to lose count. James emerges out of his and Logan's bedroom. _

" _Fuck. Logan I stole the money ok? I sold my mother's fucking ring! Ok!" He screams back at Logan who's stunned a bit. _

" _Kendall don't yell at Logan alright, he's genuinely concerned over you," James replies as he tries to stay calm. _

James carries Kendall's passed out body to the apartment and places him on the couch. James and Logan sit on the other couch James slings an arm around Logan protectively.

The two just wait for Kendall to awaken.

" I don't understand why he keeps on doing this. Doesn't he realize that it's hurting everyone too," Logan says.

" I don't know either Logie. I don't know. He needs to stop this before he hurts someone else."

" I think we should take him to rehab," James nods in agreement with Logan. Logan searches for the phone book and dials a rehabilitation center.

While doing so Kendall stirs awake. He rubs his eyes and slowly sits up.

" What happened James?" Kendall slurs.

" You passed out again Kendall," Kendall furrows his eyebrows in confusion. " You did meth didn't you?" James' voice gets louder as he stands up. " You fucking did meth! Why the fuck don't you stop!" Logan races over to James before he attacks Kendall. Logan wraps his arms around James' waist and pulls him away. He presses his forehead to James'.

" Calm down James. Calm down. We are going to take him to the rehab center now. They told us to come immediately. Breathe in and out. Stay calm," Logan says softly to calm James down. James breathes in and out slowly.

" Kendall we are taking you to a rehab," Logan begins to say but stops as he sees Kendall isn't in the living room. James and Logan search around the apartment for Kendall.

" Kendall?" Logan and James call out. No reply.

" Oh no, he's disappeared again," Logan says. Kendall disappeared two months ago tonight was the night since Logan and James has last seen him. Now he left once again.

" What are we going to do with Kendall?" James asks rhetorically.

_**Please review!**_

_**I should update by Thursday or Friday the latest! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing! I wish I did own the guys! :) **_

_**I know this chapter focuses more on James and Logan but it helps move the story along because it does have importance to the story. Sorry for the lack of Carlos you'll find out why in the next chapter. The chapter you find out why Kendall is an addict and everything else. **_

_**Sorry for any confusion, it's a future fic and there isn't BTR but they were almost BTR. It'll be better explained in the next chapter. :) **_

_**Now onwards! **_

The clock engraves itself into James and Logan's minds. Reading four-thirty in the morning. The two are sitting on the couch, Logan resting his head on James' shoulder, flipping through the channels on the TV. They are hoping maybe Kendall will come back.

James shifts his face slowly and notices that Logan is sleeping. James' face softens slowly moves Logan's head from his shoulder to lift him up. He takes Logan to their bedroom and gingerly places him underneath the bed sheets and comforter. James looks down at Logan's body, steady breathing, moving slowly up and down as he breathes.

James leaves their bedroom heading to the kitchen he grabs the pitcher of orange juice and pours himself a glass. He drinks the juice as he moves over to the TV set.

He finishes the juice and flips the TV off, places the glass into the sink then moves back to his bedroom.

He strips out off his jeans and his plaid button shirt and slides next to Logan, only in his tank top that was underneath his shirt and his boxers. He carefully wraps his arms around Logan protectively and drifts off to sleep.

**Kendall's Location**

Kendall ran out of James and Logan's apartment after finding out they are taking to a rehab clinic. He doesn't want to go there to be tied down and secluded. Yet Kendall forgets that he _is_ isolating himself from everyone especially his best friends that's he's known for the last fifteen years.

Kendall is currently walking the dark street of Los Angeles. He's clothes are taddered and ripped and wearing a dark red beanie that Carlos gave to him for his eighteenth birthday last year.

There are almost no cars passing Kendall on the street he occasionally does see a car pass by, but he continues on walking. He has no idea where's he's going he just keeps on walking, but he does know that he isn't going to that clinic.

Kendall arrives at a beach and finds a dry place to fall asleep. He takes off his beanie and places it where he's going to rest he's head acting as if it was a pillow. Kendall closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

**James and Logan's Apartment**

It's currently five-thirty in the morning and the sun is going to rise shortly.

Logan and James are both sleeping quietly but Logan begins to stir out of his dreams.

" _Kendall please stop this!" Logan yells at Kendall who's is looking himself in the mirror. Kendall has several scars on his lips and hands. _

" _Sorry Logan but I can't stop. You should know that I can't stop that's why it's called an addiction." Kendall washes his face as Logan stands behind him, Logan sighs in defeat. It's true that Logan knows that Kendall is addicted to meth, but he needs Kendall to stop before he dies and he doesn't want his best friend to die. _

" _Why don't we take you to a rehab center of some sort?" Kendall spins around to face Logan, puts down the wet towel on the sink. _

" _A rehab center? You think taking me to rehab is going to fix me, now Logan? Hmm," Logan nods and Kendall laughs cynically, " I don't think so Logan! This is who am I now, a fucking meth addict!" Kendall screams at Logan startling him. _

Logan shoots up from his dream/flashback, panting covered in cold sweat, he glares at the clock, six-fifteen. James sits up and places a finger to Logan's chin turning him to face James.

" What happened Logie?" James asks in a whisper.

" It was about Kendall again, he was yelling at me, the day that you and Carlos went out. When you got back Kendall disappeared," Logan begins to shake slightly a few tears rolling down his face, "It's all my fault James. I was pre- pressuring him. James wraps his arms around Logan's shoulders pulling him into James' chest.

" Shh it's ok Logan. You did nothing to make him leave it was his decision to leave. You did nothing," he coos into Logan's ear and wipes away the stray tears. James presses a kiss to Logan's lips and pulls them back under the covers. Logan kisses James on the cheek, " I love you Jaime," he murmurs.

" I love you too, Logie," James says back and they fall back to sleep.

_**Please review they mean a lot. :) **_

_**I will update by Saturday the latest. Keep your eyes peeled. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing! **_

_**The story is almost done, only two more chapters left. :'( So sad that it has to end. But, I still have a few stories to work on. :) **_

_**Please review! **_

**Kendall's Location **

The sun has rose just passed the horizon causing Kendall to awaken from his short slumber. He rubs his eyes with his fists and stumbles while trying to stand up. He only had two hours of sleep.

Kendall puts his beanie back on his head and makes his way, aimlessly , nowhere to go again.

Every time Kendall sees someone smile a little piece of his heart stops and memories flood back to his mind.

_Kendall, Logan and James are sitting in Logan and James' apartment, watching a football game. Carlos was out at the bank withdrawing money for himself. _

_Kendall began to worry because Carlos left the apartment two hours ago. Suddenly the phone starts to ring and Logan answers it. _

" _Hello?" He says. " What? What happened?" Tears are forming in his eyes, James and Kendall look at Logan concerned. What is making him so upset? " Alright, we'll be down there in ten minutes. Thank you," Logan puts the phone back onto the receiver. _

" _What happened Logan?" Kendall cautiously asks. Logan bursts into tears James wraps his arms around Logan. _

" _He's dead! Someone shot him! Someone murdered Carlos!" He says as sobs thwack his body. Kendall and James' jaws drop. Their best friend, Kendall's boyfriend was murdered. James and Kendall both begin to cry. _

_Logan, James and Kendall are down at hospital speaking to one of the officers that was with Carlos. _

" _There was a call down by the station about a random shooting at the City Bank. I went down there as fast as I could, the gunman was shot by one of the security guards. But then I saw Carlos by the bank teller on the ground. A bullet hit him, once in the chest and once in the thigh. He lost a lot of blood, an ambulance arrived taking him hear. The doctors told me he didn't make it through the surgery. I'm so sorry for your loss." _

_Kendall broke down crying once again, James and Logan held onto him tight , tears falling from their eyes too. _

Kendall wipes away the stray tears with his thumb. He takes off his beanie and holds on to it tightly. " I miss you. I should go to the rehab center to get better. I love you so much Carlos."

**James and Logan's Apartment**

Logan is up already standing by the window looking out at the beach. The sun is high in the sky now, children and adults swimming by the water. Birds singing songs while flying all around.

James emerges from their bedroom, towel in hand, drying his hair. He sees Logan by the window and walks over to him.

" What are looking at?" James asks. Logan flinches a bit.

" You scared me James," they laugh lightly. " Just looking at the landscape today."

James places his arm around Logan's shoulders and stares at the scene in front of them. James' eyes widen as he spots a tall, man donned in ripped clothing and red beanie walking along the sidewalk, realizing that it's Kendall. James grabs Logan's wrist dragging him out of the apartment.

" James where are we going!" Logan yelps as they run down the stairs without tripping.

" Kendall. I saw Kendall!" They race out of the complex, bumping into several people. Logan, of course, apologizing; they spot Kendall and sprint over to him. " Kendall! Are you alright?"

" Hey guys, I'm fine just walking." He says nonchalantly. Logan raises an eyebrow.

" You're fine? You look like you've been crying?" Kendall's eyes were red and puffy obvious signs of crying.

" I've been thinking I'll go to the center for Carlos. I want to apologize, I've been stealing, lying and being an ass to you both." James and Logan are both surprised by Kendall's revelation. They pull him into a three- way hug.

" Let's go back to our apartment and pack some clothes for you. It will be all better Kendall," Logan says. They all smile and head back to the apartment. Everything seems like it's going to get better.

_**Sorry if I made any of you cry because of Carlos' death. I actually didn't plan on killing him but then I realize that I haven't killed Carlos yet so he had to die in one of my stories and so here we are, Carlos is murdered. **_

_**Please review! :) **_

_**The next chapter will have a bit of smut thus making it a M rating. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing! **_

_**Only one more chapter left in this story so sad that it's coming to an end. But, it's going to be a good ending. :) **_

James and Logan are helping Kendall pack for his departure to the rehab clinic across town. They have been told that he will be staying there for about six months. When he first arrives he will see a physiologist asking several questions. Kendall will be living in his own room with a twin bed, a window with curtains, several books/newspapers and no Internet.

" Do you want to take this shirt?" Logan asks Kendall holding up one of his favorite plaid shirts. Kendall smiles.

" Yeah," Logan folds the shirt and places in Kendall's bag.

" We're glad that you're taking responsibility of your health," James says as he finishes with folding a pair of jeans. He then zips Kendall's bag.

" Thanks for everything. I truly mean it," Kendall replies, he takes his bag slings it over his shoulder. The three make their way out of the apartment to James' car.

**XXXX**

The drive to the clinic was quiet only the radio playing in the background. James was driving and on occasion Logan would rub his thumb over James' knuckles then check on Kendall. Kendall had his head leaning against the glass he was fast asleep. Breathing steady and slow.

**XXXX**

" Kendall," Logan says as he shakes Kendall awake. " Kendall we're here. Wake up."

Kendall slowly arises from his sleep, rubs his eyes with his thumbs and sits up. Logan smiles, James opens Kendall's door and helps him out of the car. Kendall is half asleep still. The three walk into the clinic and meet a receptionist.

" Name please," she says. She looks about the age for forty.

" Kendall Knight," the lady types on the computer.

" Kendall Knight age nineteen. Addiction to Meth?" Kendall nods.

" Alright, please go over to the guard that are standing by the security system and that is your entrance to the clinic," all three nod and make their way to the guard.

" Thank you again," Kendall starts. " I'm really going to miss you two. Be good to each other. I hope when I get back you two will be engaged or something along those lines." James smiles widely while a blush creeps on Logan's face. Kendall pulls them into a hug.

" We'll miss you Kendall and we can't wait to see you in six months. Behave," Logan says. Kendall puts his bag through security and disappears passed the doors leading him to the clinic.

**XXXX**

" Kendall how are you?" The phycologist asks him. He sits there fiddling with his thumbs.

" I'm doing fine ma'am," she begins to take notes on Kendall's behavior and answers.

" What made you turn to drugs?" Kendall takes a deep inhale and begins the story.

" Last year, two months after my eighteenth birthday my boyfriend and best Carlos was murdered. My entire world came crashing down on me. Carlos was and still is my everything. I honestly don't really remember what made me go to drugs. I guess it made the pain go away or something, I honestly don't know. But that was just the beginning of the story. Six months before Carlos' murder my friends, James, Logan, Carlos and I got an opportunity to record an album here in Los Angeles. It was never really my dream to be here but I decided why not. After a week of tough harmonies and dance routines we had to perform in front of the record company. We honestly thought we would make it, but we didn't. The company only wanted James and I, not Logan or Carlos, a tear slips passed Kendall's face he ignores it and continues. " James and I declined the job, we couldn't be performers without our boyfriends/best friends by our sides," the woman rapidly takes notes.

" Could you describe your relationship with James and Logan?"

" Sure, they are the greatest of friends. I love them dearly, I've known them since I was about four years old, so fifteen years. We do almost everything together, play hockey, sing, dance, watch movies, snowboard and surf together. They are the most lovable, caring, laid-back and overall amazing friends." The woman smiles as she continues taking notes.

" What was your relationship with Carlos?"

" How in depth do you want me to go into?" The woman's eyebrows furrow.

" Umm as much as you want." Kendall again inhales and begins to explain.

" Well my relationship with Carlos was emotional and physical. We gotten together when we were sixteen, so two and half years before his death. I told him one day down by the ice rink back home, in Minnesota, that I was in love with him. He was a bit shocked but then revealed to me that he loved me back. I was so thrilled. I thought that he wouldn't feel the same about me. But I was elated that he loved me back.

Around our six month anniversary that's when it became a lot more physical. We would have sex almost every other night.

_Lips colliding against one another clothing flying everywhere. Carlos straddling Kendall circling his hips against Kendall, creating noise to erupt from Kendall's throat. Carlos continues to circle until Kendall can't take it anymore. _

_They come down from their high and collapse next to each other. _

"_I love you," Kendall whispers into Carlos' hair. _

" _I love you too, forever and for always," Carlos whispers back kissing Kendall's temple. _

It was never rough on either one of us, just perfect."

" Uh-m interesting. Thank you for coming to this session Kendall. Our next session in at the end of next week," the both stand up from the two black chairs and Kendall shakes the psychologist's hand and makes his way back to his room.

He sits on his bed pulling his pillow to his face tears begin to roll down his face.

" I miss you so much, Carlos. I miss you so much."

_**Please review! Pretty please with cherries and sprinkles on top! :) **_


	5. Epilogue

_**I own nothing. Lyrics are bold,**__**italicized**__** and centered. Song is Just To Get High- Nickelback, which inspired me to write this fabulous story. **_

_**This is officially the ending of Gone and Done Now. **_

James runs his fingers through Logan's hair as they wait in the car for Kendall. It's been six months since they last saw Kendall. Praying that he's gotten better from his addiction.

" Excited to see Kendall?" Logan asks, he intertwines his fingers with James.

" More like elated," Logan smiles at James use of vocabulary. As teenagers James didn't have very broaden vocabulary until Logan sat down with him to go over new words.

" I love you," Logan replies pulling James into a deep kiss. James smiles into the kiss but it doesn't last because someone knocks on their car window. James spins around to see Kendall smiling. Logan and James scramble to open the door and tackle Kendall with a hug.

Kendall laughs lightly, " I miss you guys."

" We've missed you too Kendall," James says. " Do you want to go get lunch?" Kendall nods rapidly.

" I'm starving I haven't eaten since five this morning. I was too excited to be able to leave this place. It wasn't bad or anything get I missed being with my best friends."

James hops into the driver's seat again while Logan sits in the back with Kendall.

**XXXX**

The guys arrive at a café close to their apartment. James and Logan sit together across from Kendall, with their hands intertwined.

" So how's everything going for you two?" Kendall asks. A small blush creeps across Logan's face. Kendall raises an eyebrow then Logan places his left hand on to the table, a gold band with the words JD + LM = 4ever inscribed, sparkles from the lighting. A massive smile appears on Kendall's face. " You too engaged now?"

" Yup, I asked Logie here about two weeks ago." James re-intertwines his and Logan's fingers together.

" I'm glad you two are going to get married. You've been together for how long again? And how did James propose?"

" Hmm I think four years," Logan replies. " Well James and I were on the lake across the park, the one near the apartment complex. So James told me to look over to see the geese swimming around. I turn back to see James holding a black, velvet box that had the ring. I think I had tears sliding down my cheeks because I was so happy. Then he asked me to marry him, I obviously said yes and I honestly didn't think he would propose yet. I mean we are only nineteen but I don't care. I love James so much." Kendall and James are smiling widely at Logan's remembrance of his and James engagement.

" Enough about us, how's everything for you Kendall?"

" Things been going great guys. I've been reading excellent books. I feel a lot calmer now and I don't feel like I need meth anymore to feel happy again."

" That's great Kendall. We're estatic that everything is alright for you," James states.

**XXXX**

The sky is filled with cotton shaped clouds dancing, the sun shining brightly on this April afternoon.

After the guys finished eating their lunch Logan asked Kendall if he wanted to visit Carlos. Kendall said yes, they stop by a florist to purchase a bouquet of Carlos' favorite flowers, which are lilies and bluebells.

Kendall has the bouquet in hand as all three are walking slowly towards Carlos' grave. Logan and James stand a few feet away from Kendall, they want to give him privacy before speaking to Carlos.

Kendall squats down to place the flowers neatly on top of where Carlos was placed. This tombstone read, " _Carlos Garcia. Beloved friend brother and boyfriend. 1992- 2010."_

" Hey Carlos. I finished my stand at the rehab center. I feel a lot more serene and at peace with everything. I don't need drugs to feel this way anymore. It's amazing to have oxygen go into my lungs. It's really spectacular. Guess what? Logan and James are engaged! I knew that they would, seriously they are the perfect match just like ourselves. I really wish you could be here right now, so I could hold you in my arms. Go to the museum, the beaches and even the malls. I really miss you Carlos. I love you so much, forever and for always."

**XXXX**

James and Logan are lying in front of the TV set. Logan's head on James' chest listening, almost memorized, to his heartbeat as the continue to watch the TV.

Kendall is sitting with his guitar in one of the kitchen barstools. He begins to strum his guitar and sing the song he wrote back in rehab, based on his bad experiences with drugs, singing from the perspective of his friends.

_**He was my best friend, I tried to help him**_

_**But he traded everything for suffering**_

_**And found himself alone**_

_**I watched the lying, turn into hiding**_

_**With scars on both his lips, his fingertips**_

_**Were melted to the bone**_

_**But I can still remember**_

_**What his face looked like**_

_**When I found him in an alley**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Tell me what you know**_

_**Tell me what you gone and done now**_

_**Tell me what you know**_

_**Tell me what you gone and done now**_

_**Gonna do the trick, get it over with**_

_**You're better off to take all that**_

_**You've got and burn it on the spot**_

_**Just to get high**_

_**Three days no sleeping, he gave up eating**_

_**He sold his mother's rings, she said nothing**_

_**And pretended not to know**_

_**He started stealing to supply the feeling**_

_**Found out he pulled a knife on someone's wife**_

_**And held it to her throat**_

_**But I can still remember**_

_**What his face looked like**_

_**When I found him in an alley**_

_**In the middle of the night**_

_**Tell me what you did, where you gone and hid?**_

_**Show me what you really want, was it what you got?**_

_**Slowly circle in the drain, throw it all away**_

_**Just to get high.**_

Kendall sets his guitar back in his room and makes his way to a sleeping Logan and James. He grabs a blanket, the rests behind one of the couches, and covers Logan and James. He turns the volume from the TV down to a quiet level and puts in an old DVD of the four boys back when they were younger.

Kendall laughs quietly as hilarious scenes unfold in front of him.

Kendall believes that he is slowly getting over his addiction. He made the right choice in letting James and Logan help him.

_**I got the proposal from Taylor Swift's music video, Mine. I thought it would work well with James and Logan. **_

_**Please review! They mean so much to me! :) **_


End file.
